Finding Forever
by angelsinstead
Summary: Mr. Gold rescues Belle from the mental asylum. Will their love be strong enough to withstand the forces that seek to destroy them? Will Mr. Gold be able to fight his demons?
1. Chapter 1

_"We long for Fairytales in a world full of Nightmares." ~ Willowcat_

 **Chapter One**

Isabella French had spent most of her life locked in a mental asylum. It was located beneath Storybrooke Hospital. When she was a child of three, her father had let them take her. They placed her in a tiny cell with thick white padding and only one small window. Then they looked through the iron bars at her, talking in low voices. She had been too scared to beg them for her freedom. She wasn't certain that they would understand. No one really listened.

Ever since Belle could remember, she had been bombarded with vivid memories of another place and time, a place that was far, far away. She tried to tell her father, Moe French about the memories, but he looked at her like she was crazy, as though she were losing her mind. He let them take her, the men from the asylum in the long, white coats.

Soon after, she came, the woman dressed all in white. She had medium-length dark hair and a cold, plastic smile. "How are you doing, little Belle?" Regina asked as she peered through the bars at the child with blue eyes and auburn hair.

"I want to go home," Belle said. "Please let me go home.":

The woman let out a sultry laugh. It frightened Belle to the core of her very soul. "I am afraid that's not possible, darling. If you went home, if you were walking along the streets of Storybrooke, HE'd find you... and when he did...well, let's say all hell would break loose."

Belle had no clue what the woman was talking about or why she had been imprisoned in the asylum. Why didn't her papa come to take her home? She missed him so much. She only wanted to go home. She wanted to help him in his flower shop and take care of all the plants. She wished she had never told him about the memories she had of that other time and place. Maybe then, he wouldn't have sent her away... maybe then, she wouldn't have been locked up in the cold, lonely cell, away from everyone who loved her.

Months passed, then years... and no one came. Not a single soul came to rescue her. Belle was all alone. The only visits she had were from the men in white coats, the ones who brought her trays of food. Sometimes they took her into a tiny restroom so she could take a shower. They looked at her with pity, but they never set her free. They were afraid of the woman in white, the lady named Regina. She made all the rules. The nurses and orderlies were afraid to cross her.

During her incarceration, Belle's memories only became stronger. They didn't leave, although many times, she had wished them away. For 28 years, she had lived in the padded cell and those memories were all she had to soothe her while locked up day after day. The memories continued and they were so real. It's as though she had lived another life. She remembered vividly another time and place when she knew a man named Rumpelstiltskin, also known as The Dark One. They had been so happy, once upon a time, but he had rejected her after she kissed him and tried to break his curse. Perhaps that is why that they had locked her up in the asylum, because she tried to tell her father about the memories of living in the Enchanted Forest and about Rumpelstiltskin. Her father had been horrified and soon after, the men from the asylum had come to take her away.

~*~o~*~

Mr. Gold also lived in Storybooke. He owned a pawn and antiquity store across the street from Moe French's flower shoppe. For years he had kept the peace as best he could, but when his house was robbed, he could stand it no longer. He came up behind Mr. French as he was loading some floral arrangements into his van in the dark alley behind the flower shop. With a vicious wack, he hit Mr. French with his cane, knocking the older man to his knees.

"Tell me where she is! What have you done with her?!" demanded Mr. Gold.

French blubbered like an overgrown baby as Mr. Gold attacked him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Gold...I... I-."

Gold knew that the man was lying. "You DO know what I am talking about! Where is she? Have you hurt her?"

"You're out of your mind... I never-."

"Don't lie to me! It was YOU who broke into my house. You took IT..."

"Took what?"

Mr. Gold gave the man several more whacks with his cane. The old man was sobbing and struggling to breathe, "If you've hurt her, I will personally flay you like a fish!" Mr Gold screamed as he thrust the gold handle of his cane tight against the man's windpipe.'

"Tell me where she is... or you're going to die!"

"Alright, I will tell you," Moe French said reluctantly. "But you're not going to like what I have to say..."

"You'll give me the teacup?" Gold prompted.

"Yes," Mr. French sighed.

A few minutes later, they were standing in the flower shoppe. Very carefully, Mr. French presented Gold with a chipped cup. It was tiny and fragile. It was Gold's most prized possession. It was all he had left to remind him of her, the woman whom he had once loved. All this time he had thought she was dead. The Evil Queen had told him that she had been killed, but it had been lies. She had been taken from him... and Gold was determined to find her.

Lovingly he held the teacup, looking upon it's delicate beauty. "You will tell me where she is... and you will tell me now," he demanded.

"She has her... Regina."

The old man looked down, ashamed of his deed. He had let the wicked Regina take his little girl. Regina claimed it was to protect her; to keep his darling daughter safe. When the memories had came to Belle, he felt he had no other choice. All he had wanted was to protect his daughter from Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One who had whisked his little girl away when they had lived in that other place and time.

"Where is she?" Gold bellowed. "Where?!"

"Beneath Storybrooke Hospital is a secret chamber... an asylum. She has Belle there... in a cell," the old man admitted.

"You will pay for what you did to her! You can count on it!"

With those words, Mr. Gold walked out of the flower shoppe. He'd deal with Moe French later. It was time to save his lady.

~*~o~*~

Mr. Gold entered the hospital. holding a special flower in his hand. Well, it used to be an ordinary flower till he picked it up and put a spell on it. He walked through the hospital as he located a secret doorway in the corner. He thought to himself, *That must be the way to the secret chamber where Belle is held.*

He walked over to the secret passage and used his magic to enter the door. He descended a staircase to the lower level and approached a desk where a nurse was seated.

"For you," he said, handing her the special flower.

"What are you...?" she was asking as held the flower and took a sniff. "Here-."

The rest of her sentence died off as she collapsed like an old rag doll. She lay limply on the desk as Mr. Gold quickly snatched the keys. He left her passed out on the desk as he walked down the hallway to check the rooms. To his dismay, all of the cells were empty. But as he came to the last one, he tried the key in the lock and it opened.

The door creaked as he pushed it and there was Belle on the single cot.

"Who are you?" Belle asked as she shrank back, looking at Mr. Gold.

"Don't worry; I am here to help you. We must leave now," Mr. Gold said.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Freedom from this place if you come with me; I will keep you safe from harm and from Regina,' he said.

Belle got up and Mr. Gold escorted her out of the room. They walked down the hall and passed the nurse who was lying upon the desk. Belle stared at the nurse in shock as Mr. Gold gently guided her toward the stairs.

"Who are you?" Belle asked Mr. Gold as they were walking out of the hospital together. A name ran through her mind. It almost passed her lips, but she didn't dare say it. If she told him about those memories she had of living in the Enchanted Forest when he was Rumpelstiltskin, he'd surely take her right back to the mental hospital. Instead, she decided to bide her time, because in her heart she knew. She knew who he was - he was the one who had made her happy in all those memories.

 _He sat at his spinning wheel, his curly dark-brown hair lying upon his shoulders as his nibble fingers were spinning straw into gold. She set her book aside, watching him. He fascinated her, his every movement, his every word. "Why do you spin so much?" Belle asked._

 _"Because it helps me forget," he told her honestly._

 _He turned to look at her with those green, gold eyes. They shone so bright in the light of the dancing candles. His skin was rough and scaly with flecks of gold. Most women ran from him, thinking he was a monster, but not Belle. He intrigued her. He had from the first and that was one of the reasons she had agreed to go away with him._

 _She looked into his eyes and she sighed. Being trapped here with him at his castle wasn't all that bad. It was in that moment that Belle realized she had fallen in love - she was head over heels in love with the Dark One._

As they stared at each other, she realized his eyes weren't the same; not now. The man who rescued her had soulful brown eyes. His skin was not shimmering, nor was it covered in thick, golden scales. Even so, she knew him from that other time and place. Deep in her heart, she had a feeling that he knew her, too and that is why he had come to rescue her.

He paused for a moment, gazing into her bright blue eyes. "I am Mr. Gold," he stated.

Memories were coming to her so quickly, but she was afraid to tell him. She didn't want him to think she was crazy.

"Thank you for rescuing me from that awful place," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Do I know you?" she asked as he was helping her into his car.

"No, but you will," he promised.

They made their getaway, back to his house - a salmon-colored Victorian mansion. It was like a museum inside with all the antiques and priceless artifacts. Belle gasped as they stepped into the parlor. It reminded her so much of that other time and the place; his castle - the one for years she had struggled to forget.

"This is all yours?" she asked as he showed her around.

"It is yours, too, now that you are with me. For many years, I thought that you were dead, but now that you are here, I promise, I will always take care of you. I will keep you safe and I will protect you."

He looked at her with so much tenderness, her heart fluttered. "You'll never have to go back to that terrible place where you were imprisoned. You can stay with me... Forever."

"Forever," Belle said as she was thinking of a different "forever," the one where she agreed to stay with Rumpelstiltskin, to be his companion. She had promised to be the caretaker of his castle. Once upon a time, she had agreed to stay with him for all eternity.

"Take a look around," he said. "Everything is yours."

Belle did just that. She strolled around his extravagant home, taking in all the sights. One item among all the others caught her eye. It was a chipped teacup. It set upon a tall wooden table. Very quietly she approached it, gently taking the delicate object into her hands.

"Wh-where did you get this?" she asked.

 _She had wanted to serve her master, give him a nice cup of tea, but she found herself incredibly nervous. Her fingers slipped and she dropped the teacup upon the floor. "I-I am so sorry," she said as she picked up the little cup. "I am afraid it's chipped."_

 _She winced, waiting for the Dark One's reaction. Would he be angry and toss her in the dungeon again?_

 _Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, giving her just a hint of a smile. "It's just a cup."_

"I remember," she said as gently placed the cup back onto it's stand. "I loved you before... in another time and place."

He nodded slowly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Will you reject me again as you did then?" she asked.

"Never again," he stated as his lips lowered onto hers...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Every little girl wants a prince, a prince who only has eyes for her...but who are we kidding...there's no such thing as fairytales. Don't get me wrong...the world is full of dragons and damsels...just not every one of them goes on to live "happily-ever after"... Thinking on it now, I think I prefer the dragon over any prince charming...better company." ~ Yesenia Barkley_

 **Chapter Two**

His lips were only on hers for the briefest time; a heartbeat, when a knock sounded at the door, ending their moment of passion. "Bloody hell!" he cursed after he reluctantly pulled back from their kiss. "Who the HELL could that be?!"

He didn't often get visitors. It was a fact that most people in Storybrooke hated him. Why did someone have to come to the door NOW?

"I better go see who that is," he said apologetically to Belle. "Just wait here... and we'll..."

*Resume kissing later,* he silently added.

She nodded, but she had no intention of waiting while he went to answer the door. She followed him into the foyer where he pulled the door open with an angry jerk. "Well, well, well..." came the detested voice of Regina. "I can see that you're not alone. You have a little ... guest."

Regina was looking at Belle who was standing just a couple of feet behind Mr. Gold. She gave Belle a bright smile, but her eyes were dark with hatred. Belle knew that the smile was false.

"Belle, you remember Regina; the woman who held you captive for 28 years," Mr Gold spat. He was glaring at the horrid woman who was standing at his doorstep.

"I remember," Belle said softly.

"What are YOU doing here?" Mr. Gold demanded of Regina. "What do you _want_?"

"I am here to warn you, of course," Regina spoke. "You shouldn't get too cozy with this... this little... _maid_. You're not going to get your happily ever after, Rumpelstiltskin. And that's a promise."

"Leave," Mr. Gold said, annoyed with Regina's intrusion.

"Fine," Regina said hatefully. "But don't expect this to be over yet." With those words, she turned and walked back down the walk towards her car.

Mr. Gold closed the front door and turned to Belle. He gave her an apologetic look. "I am so sorry we were interrupted," he said as he gazed at her, absorbing her beauty. She was simply exquisite. She was breathtaking... and he couldn't believe she was his.

"Why is she so awful?" Belle asked.

"She and I have been enemies for ages, dearie," he said with a heavy sigh. "I should have never taught her to use magic. I am a fool... and now I see that I have created a monster. Because of her and her lies, I thought you had died. She wants to make me suffer."

"Apparently, she wants to make both of us suffer... and I am afraid she isn't through. She wants to destroy us. Why would she lock me up like that... and why did she tell you I had died?"

"Because she knew that the love we had for each other was powerful. What we have, Belle, it is true love..."

"And true love's kiss can break any curse," she finished for him.

"Exactly. She had to lock you up. She knows what we have. It is the power of true love. It is something she will never know. She's done terrible things, to you and I, and to Snow and Charming, all because we have something that she'll never have- true love."

"You're not the Dark One now?" Belle questioned.

"I am in possession of the dagger, the one that can bring forth the Dark One. I haven't used it, not here in Storybrooke, but I will use it if necessary. I may have to use it to defeat Regina."

"Rumpel, I don't think..." she started to protest, but Gold gently placed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Don't let any of that concern you, my dear," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "There are other... far more _pleasurable_ things we could be doing."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, at the mayor's mansion, Regina was gazing into her magic mirror. It had taken her a great deal of time to acquire the one object that could help her succeed and defeat Rumpelstiltskin AKA Mr. Gold. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Regina prompted.

"Belle French is," the mirror replied hesitantly.

"WHAT?! **NOOOOOOO**!" Regina screamed, grasping the mirror and shaking it angrily.

"Ouch! Stop!" cried the mirror.

Regina stopped the shaking as she glared at the mirror in her hand. "I will break you if you say _that_ name again! Now, I repeat...Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in all the land?"

"You are," the mirror suggested reluctantly, for it did not want to be broken.

"That's much better," Regina said, fluffing her hair with one hand.

~*~o~*~

"Why don't we go upstairs?" suggested Mr. Gold. "I could run you a hot bath... and I'll make you more comfortable."

Belle could see the smoldering look he gave her. She was wearing nothing more than a thin hospital gown. All of her curves were visible through the sheer fabric. She had to admit; a nice, hot bath would be quite heavenly, but she knew that first she and Rumpel had more important matters they needed to discuss.

"Wait!" she called out as he was leading her up the staircase toward the master bedroom. "What about Regina?"

"What about her?' Gold asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's going to make our life a living hell!" Belle gasped. "We should do something about her!"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Find her a boyfriend... or a cute little pet... Something! She needs a life... so she will stop meddling in ours."

"She needs a swift kick back to the Enchanted Forest. I could cast a spell... and I-."

"No, Rumpel. No spells and no magic. We'll do things MY way," she insisted.

Gold sighed. "Alright. I hope I don't regret not sending her back. If you change your mind-."

"Nope. Not going to," Belle promised.

"Alright then. How do we go about this?" he asked.

"We find her true love," Belle said. "If she has true love, she won't be jealous of others, because she'll have it as well.'

Gold laughed. "Who could love someone as cold as Regina?"

Belle hit him in the chest lightly. "Now, be nice. Everyone has a true love out there somewhere," she said. "I found you. You're exactly who I wanted - YOU - Rumpelstiltskin; The Dark One. I wouldn't change you for anyone else."

"You're right, dearie," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "And it's time we resumed our reunion... properly."

"What do you have in mind?" Belle asked with a sexy little smirk.

"How about that nice, hot bath I promised you?"

"Ohhhh I like how you think," Belle said as he was leading her back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Fairy Tales always have a happy ending.' That depends... on whether you are Rumpelstiltskin or the Queen." ~ Jane Yolen_

 **Chapter Three**

Belle dropped the sheer hospital gown to the floor as Mr. Gold was filling the bath. She stood there entirely naked as he turned to look at her. "How about some bubble bath?" he was asking.

His mouth suddenly dropped open. He was staring at his love in her true, exquisite beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her sweetly rounded curves.

"Some bubble bath would be nice," she answered as she looked at him with innocence.

He nearly dropped the whole bottle into the water as he quickly poured it out. He wasn't looking at the bottle. He only had eyes for Belle.

"Rumpel, why do you look at me that way?" she asked.

"What way?" His voice was a tiny grumble.

"As if you want to eat me," she replied.

"Because I do, dearie," he told her.

"I bet that would feel good," she stated. Very carefully, she climbed into the tub.

He watched her every movement. His eyes never left her body as he watched her sinking into a TON of bubbles.

Belle giggled sweetly, her voice warming his heart. "So many bubbles," she said happily. She gathered some into her hand. She blew on them gently, so they landed on Mr. Gold.

The bubbles burst, soaking his shirt. "Ahhh, you've gotten me wet now," he said.

Belle smirked. Her nipples were being caressed by the tiny bubbles as she was soaking in the marble tub. The feeling was so delicious.

"Perhaps you should join me?" she suggested. "I would wash your... "

She paused, giving him a sweet, sexy smile. "I could wash your back for you," she finished.

"It's a deal," he said. He didn't need any further invitation. He began to drop his clothes to the floor.

Belle watched, seeing him undressing. Now it was her turn to gaze at him in wonder. He was lean and magnificent. Belle lost her breath as every inch of the man she loved was revealed. He was naked now... and thrillingly aroused.

When he was finished, he saw that she was staring at him in his full, naked physique. "Do you see the object of your desire?" he asked.

He approached the tub stealthily as if he didn't want to startle Belle with any sudden movement. As he came closer, Belle realized she was blushing.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

Her eyes had never left Rumple's body. As he climbed into the tub, taking a seat behind her, she found herself settling between his legs. She lay her head back against his chest. A little sigh fell from her lips as she began to relax. It was comforting, being this close to him. She knew he'd never harm her. He was her love... and her protector.

He reached for a wash cloth that was resting on the edge of the tub. He dipped it into the sudsy water, lightly caressing Belle's soft flesh with the cloth. She looked down, seeing it resting against her right breast.

"Rumpel?" she whispered.

"Hmmmm," he responded gruffly.

"Did you ever want to do this... bathe with me, back when we lived at the Dark Castle?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I wanted to bathe with you... and more."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was a fool and a coward," he stated.

With each word, he rubbed the soft cloth over her tender breasts. Her pink nipples became hard little points of desire. She squirmed against him a bit, trying to get closer. Very easily, he awakened her desires.

"When you kissed me, I pushed you away," Gold continued speaking. "But I should have made you stay. I should have carried you to my bed... I should have made sweet love to you..."

His words trailed away and the cloth slipped lower. It stroked each of her curves, leaving no part of her untouched. When he reached the apex of her thighs, Belle suddenly sprang into action. "Rumpel, I need..." She turned around quickly, sloshing great amounts of water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. She moved in close, facing him and pressing herself against his naked body.

"What do you need, my Belle?" he asked as he stared adoringly into her eyes.

"Will you make love to me?" she questioned. As she spoke, her hands were on him, gliding over his chest, tracing every ridge and scar. As her small hands roamed lower, toward his waist, he stopped her. He couldn't take much more of this erotic play.

"We have to stop now," he said in warning.

"Why? I don't want to stop."

"We should continue this ... in the bed." And with those words, he left the tub and lifted her up into his arms. Belle was breathless. She was completely naked and in his embrace. He was carrying her away to make love to her.

She was wet from the bath as he strode into the bedroom. Very gently, he lay her down upon his bed. "This is your bedroom now, Belle," he said. "Yours and mine. You are going to stay with me forever."

"I will never leave you again," she whispered. "I am yours forever."

"And I am yours."

She curled up on the surface of his bed, beckoning him with her eyes. "I want you, Rumpel. I've waited so long."

"Then I will not leave you waiting." He lowered himself into her arms. He lay next to her, gently stroking her skin. She felt his kisses, warm and moist against her neck. Then she felt his teeth. They appeared to be marking her.

"Rumpel," she gasped when he bit her.

He only chuckled as his nibbles slid down her body. When he got to her breasts, he cradled them softly, his fingertips tracing over the tender buds.

Belle let out a deep, gasping breath. Everything he was doing to her was causing her to quake in delight. She was arching to his touch as his hands explored her silky skin.

"Belle..." Gold groaned as her body moved against his. His erection was growing. It was so large and throbbing, it ached.

"I need-." Before he could get the words out, Belle was responding.

"I think I know what you need, Rumpel."

She reached out, grasping his cock. It was thick and velvety. She marveled at his size.

She fleetingly thought, *Will it fit?*

Before she lost her courage, she brought him to her entrance, urging him inside. "I need you, Rumpel. Make me yours."

When he hesitated, she urged, "Do it now."

As their gazes locked, he pushed forward, entering her body inch by inch. Her breathing seemed to stop as he filled her completely, tearing through the barrier of her innocence as he made her his.

"Belle?" Gold spoke, pausing a moment to let her body adjust to his size.

There was only a hint of discomfort as she urged him to continue. "I am fine," she stated. "Don't stop."

His desire was blazing as her silken walls encased him. He guided her hips, encouraging her to meet his thrusts. She clung to him, lost in the sensation of each of his entries.

~*~o~*~

At the mayor's mansion, Regina once again sought the services of her Magic Mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall..." she commanded. "Show me what Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One has planned for me."

The view inside the mirror was hazy. Regina couldn't see anything, just blurred and obscure images. "What the HELL is that?!" she gripped. "Show me IMMEDIATELY what Rumpelstiltskin and Belle are up to!"

To please Regina, the Magic Mirror began to register an image. Regina gasped when she saw Gold and Belle naked. They were making love upon a bed.

"They are fucking!" Regina screamed, starting to freak out and hyperventilate. "True love's kiss is one thing... but what is this?! True love's _FUCK_?"

The image of Sidney's face suddenly appeared in mirror. He was laughing hysterically at Regina's reaction to the passionate lovemaking between Gold and Belle. "Stop that incessant laughing!" Regina exclaimed. "Everyone in Storybrooke is in love... OR having sex! Everyone but me!"

"Tsk... tsk! Poor thing," the mirror taunted in a crooning voice.

"Shut up! Or I will shatter you to pieces and throw you outside in the trash can!" she threatened.

"Go ahead!" said the mirror. "You'll have seven years of bad luck if you do... and you can't afford anymore bad luck."

~*~o~*~

"Rumpel!" Belle suddenly screamed. She was floating on a cloud of ecstasy. Her whole body was aflame as the rocking of his hips brought her to climax.

Knowing that Belle had reached her summit, Gold gave his final thrusts, spilling himself inside her. Holding her close, he gazed into her bright blue eyes. "I love you, Belle," he said.

"I love you, too," she said as she felt him withdraw from her.

She winced a little, but when he looked at her in concern, she tenderly caressed his face. "Don't worry. I am not made of fine china."

"Like our chipped cup?" he said with a tiny smile.

He lay next to her as she pressed herself against his naked chest. "I love our chipped cup," she said.

"For years, it's been my favorite possession."

"There is great magic in something so beloved."

"I think you and I just made our own magic."

Belle's eyes sparkled at his words. She kissed his chest as she snuggled closer. "Rumpel, speaking of magic... we need to talk about Regina."

His brow crinkled as a muscle twitched in his cheek. "Must we?"

"Yes," said Belle. "I want to find Tinkerbelle tomorrow. I am going to ask for her assistance to help Regina locate her true love."

"Belle-," Gold started to protest.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending."

"Even the Evil Queen?"

"Especially the Evil Queen. If she has someone to love her and make her happy, she will change. I know that she will."

Rumpel wasn't so sure, but he did not argue with Belle. He knew that she was determined to play the matchmaker. That is why he loved her so much - Belle could see the good in anybody. "Alright then," he said with a sigh. "Tomorrow I will have a talk with Snow and Charming about the Regina problem. But to be honest, I would rather spend my time making love to you."

"We have till the morning..." Belle said with a little giggle.

"Are you sure?" he teased. "You _do_ want to be able to walk in the morning."

She laughed softly as she nibbled his neck. She whispered kinky-nothings in his ear, igniting his desire. "We've waited a long time to be together like this," she reminded. "Let's not waste a single moment."

"We won't," he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

" _True love can break the most powerful curse." ~ Jodi Picoult, Between the Lines_

 **Chapter Four**

Belle and Mr. Gold awakened in the afterglow of their passionate embrace. "Good morning," he said as he brushed his lips against hers. "Did you sleep well?"

She kissed him back, hugging him. "Mmmm. I slept so peacefully in your arms," she stated. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"Alright," he agreed, giving her one last kiss.

Belle slipped on one of his shirts, buttoned it up the front, and headed down the staircase. A few moments later, she was standing in the kitchen. As she was looking around, she suddenly realized that making breakfast was going to be no easy task. She had been placed in the mental hospital at a really young age. Never in her life had she been given the opportunity to cook. When she lived at the Dark Castle with Rumpel, she often cooked his meals in the castle's kitchen. Staring at the modern conveniences, the stove, the microwave, and the can opener, Belle had no idea what to do.

She walked over toward the stove, flipping on one of the dials. Automatically, blue flames shot out of the burner. Belle smiled. Maybe cooking wouldn't be so hard after all. At least she could give it a try. She wanted to make a special meal for Rumpel. She truly wanted to please him.

She started looking around the kitchen for some food she might cook. In the refrigerator, she discovered a carton of eggs, a gallon of milk, a tub of margarine, a pound of bacon and some orange juice. "This should work,' she said as she gathered up the food, setting it out on the counter.

As she searched the cupboards, she located a couple of skillets. "Alright, this should work, too," she said as she brought the skillets over to the stove.

She used the skillets to make French toast and bacon. She found a large bowl. She cracked the eggs and added the milk. She mixed the two substances together, then she found a loaf of bread. She dipped the slices into the egg mixture and placed them in the skillet to cook.

Gold walked into the kitchen, taking in the delicious scent of breakfast. "Something smells appetizing," he said.

He was watching as Belle was cooking the bacon. She looked quite sexy in nothing more than his button-up shirt.

As Gold sat down at the table, he noticed how the hem of that shirt was riding up on her buttocks, revealing a great deal of skin. If only he could...

"Rumpel! Get your mind on breakfast!" she chastised.

She walked over to the table, carrying his plate of food. She could not miss the thick protuberance that had grown in his pants. He was unmistakably aroused. He shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him as though he had been a naughty boy.

She gave him a little grin as she returned to the stove, dishing up another plate of food. She brought her plate to the table. She sat across from him as they ate their breakfast together.

"After breakfast I am going to look for Tinker Bell," she announced.

He almost protested, but he bit his tongue. He knew that Belle wouldn't listen to him, but he was worried for her safety. "She usually hangs out at Granny's, a little restaurant on the square," he told her reluctantly.

"Be careful," he warned. "Watch out for Regina... and your father."

"I will be careful," Belle promised, reaching across the table to softly kiss him.

She pulled back from the kiss and suggested, "While I'm out, you should go talk to Charming and Snow."

"I will," he said, but she could sense by his tone that it was the last thing he wanted to do. No doubt he wanted to go to back to the bedroom and make love to her for hours. She was tempted, but then she remembered her goal to help Regina.

After their breakfast, Belle slid into his arms to kiss him. She smiled and said goodbye. Gold promised he would take care of the dishes in her absence. "But before you go, I suggest you go put on some clothes," he said with a chuckle. He was looking her up and down with a passionate gaze and Belle could only blush.

"You're right. I suppose I should," she said with a smirk.

~*~o~*~

About a half hour later, Belle arrived at Granny's. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants she had located in Mr. Gold's dresser. She was a bit self-conscious about her attire, but the clothing was comfortable and clean. It was far better than the hospital gown she usually wore. Rumpel had promised her a shopping trip that evening, so she knew she'd get a wardrobe more to her liking.

She was thinking about Mr. Gold and his passionate lovemaking as she sat down in a booth in the restaurant and was approached by an elderly woman. "Granny!" Belle gasped. She hadn't seen her old friend since the Enchanted Forest. "How are you? And how's Red?"

"Hello, Belle," Granny said with a smile. "I'm great... and Red's doing well, although here in Storybrooke, she goes by Ruby."

"I miss her," Belle said. "I'd love to talk with her... but for now, I was wondering if you've seen Tinker Bell."

"You're in luck," said Granny. "She's sitting right over there. She always comes in for morning coffee and a cinnamon roll."

"Thank you, Granny," Belle said.

She started to get up from the booth to talk to Tinker Bell, but Granny stopped her. She asked, "What would you like to order?"

"I just had breakfast... so I guess I will just have a cup of tea."

"A cup of tea it is then," Granny said.

When Granny walked away to get the tea, Belle went over talk to Tinker Bell. "Hi, Tinker Bell," Belle said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I am Belle and I need your help with something."

"Please sit down," Tinker Bell said. "What can I do to help?"

Belle took a seat at Tinker Bell's booth. She began to explain the situation, leaving nothing out, including the fact that Regina had locked her up for 28 years in an asylum below the hospital. "Why would she do such a thing?" Tinker Bell asked in a gasp.

"Because she was the Evil Queen... back in the Enchanted Forest. She always does atrocious things. It's what she does," Belle answered.

"Hmmmm. And I think I know why," said Tinker Bell as a specific memory came to mind. "The Evil Queen came to me once, asking for help. You see, back in the Enchanted Forest, she had lost her true love, a young man by the name of Daniel. After losing him, Regina became bitter and evil. She despised true love, because she had lost it. It was taken from her in a horrible way... and as a result, she wanted no one else to bask in True Love's happiness."

"That explains a lot of things," said Belle as she recalled how Regina had threatened her and Mr. Gold.

"I offered to help Regina find True Love after losing Daniel," Tinker Bell went on to explain. "I used my magic to take her to the man - her new true love."

"Did it work?"

"Ohhh yes, it definitely worked. We ended up outside a tavern. When we walked in the door, Regina laid eye on him. But freaked out and ran back out the door. Sadly, she wasn't ready."

"Why not?"

"She was afraid of being hurt again. She was afraid of losing," Tinker Bell stated. "But before Regina ran out, we caught a glimpse of him."

"What did he look like?"

"He had dark hair and he was tall and muscular," Tinker Bell recalled. "Ohhhh... and he had a lion tattoo on his arm."

"Then we must search Storybooke for Regina's true love!" Belle exclaimed. "We need to find him!"

"Why do you want to do this... for Regina? She's done awful things to you. She's done awful things to all of us."

"I am well aware of what she's capable of, but I believe in the power of true love. It can do magical and wondrous things. It's exactly what Regina needs to heal. I believe True Love can break any curse... and once Regina has it again, it will break _our_ curse... and then we can all go home."

"I hope you are right," said Tinker Bell, but she wasn't quite convinced. Regina had been evil and wicked an awfully long time. She had hurt a lot of people. She had chosen to reject her true love when Tinker Belle had taken her to him.

"She's caused so much pain," Tinker Bell said sadly.

"Yes, she has," Belle agreed when she thought of Mr. Gold, Snow, Charming, herself, and all of the others that Regina had hurt. "But it's time that the curse was broken. Regina deserves a happy ending, too... We _all_ do."

And for everyone's sake, Belle was determined that Regina would get it.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Mr. Gold was telling Snow and Charming that Belle was alive and well. "She had been locked up by Regina for the past 28 years," he stated. "The Evil Queen is determined to make everyone suffer.'

"We must find a way to defeat her," David AKA Charming said.

Emma spoke up. "That bitch has made all of our lives a living hell," she said. "We must think of strategies to get rid of her. Is there a way that we could send her back to the Enchanted Forest... maybe through some kind of portal?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Snow AKA Mary Margaret agreed. "We wouldn't want her to hurt anyone else."

"Either that or _we_ go through the portal- anything to be rid of Regina," David suggested. "I won't let her hurt my family again. Emma and Henry aren't safe with her around. She's always trying to cause trouble."

David wrapped his arm around Mary Margaret, holding her tight. Emma gazed over at her parents in adoration. They had a love that was incredibly strong. It had been powerful enough to survive Regina's wrath. Because of True Love, her parents had triumphed over Regina.

"I say we just kill her," said Gold. "But Belle won't let me."

He let out a deep, heavy sigh. "In fact... she has this strategy. She wants to find Regina's true love."

Snow scoffed. "Who would want her?" Emma said in a chuckle.

Robin Hood entered the loft. He saw David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Mr. Gold. They were engaged in a conversation. It sounded serious.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

In that very moment, his tattoo was gleaming upon his arm.

It was formed in the shape of a lion!


	5. Chapter 5

_Regina Mills: All this has reminded me of something oh so very important: how grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone... well... that's the worst curse imaginable._

 **Chapter Five**

Regina arrived at Belle's father's flower shoppe. Moe French was stocking the shelves when the mayor came striding in with an angry glare upon her face. "How dare you tell him where to find her!" she bellowed.

Moe looked at Regina, the fear aglow in his eyes. For years the mayor had forced him to keep his little girl locked away within a tiny cell. He had been a coward and he knew it, but now he would stand up to the wicked woman who took away his daughter and destroyed his family. "You took away the only thing I ever loved," he said as he hardened his heart. His fear disappeared when he thought of Belle and all that she had suffered.

"I lost my wife, my sweet Colette. All I had left was my Belle, but you took her, too. I was afraid of you. I cowered in my fear, but now I will not. You can do what you want to me, but I won't let you hurt Belle. Never again," said Moe with determination.

"You better rethink that... and quickly!" Regina exclaimed. "You better get your little harlot of a daughter away from Rumpelstiltskin immediately or you'll be SORRY!"

Moe laughed in her face. "I am not afraid of you anymore," he said. "We aren't in the Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen. This is Storybrooke!"

"Ohhh but I have my magic back," she stateed with a wicked smile. With a swift wave of her hand, all the flowers within their vases suddenly wilted. Every single living plant within the flower shoppe had shrunken and died.

Even seeing his livelihood wither right before his eyes was not enough to make Moe cower in fear. "Better you kill every plant in the flower shoppe ... or better that you kill me. You will NOT touch my daughter. She's safe now. She's safe because she's with her true love."

His words made Regina livid. TRUE LOVE?! How those words made her so angry. She let out a vicious, bloodcurdling scream as she ran out of the Flower Shoppe. She was thinking of all the ways she would make Moe French suffer; him and that horrid Rumpelstiltskin. When she thought of his precious Belle, she was sickened. How dare they be so happy?! Not when Regina was alone and hurting so much! She could not bear to see anyone happy and sharing true love - not when she had lost EVERYTHING, even Henry. Snow, Emma, and Charming had taken her little Henry away - now she had NOTHING!

Upon nearing her car, a little boy approached her. "Can you help me find my daddy?" the boy asked Regina.

The child was sniffling. He had been lost for at least fifteen minutes, looking for his father. Tears were shining in his dark eyelashes.

Regina smiled, seeing the beautiful little boy. He had big brown eyes and ebony hair. He reminded her of Henry when he was little tyke. She felt pangs of sadness, because she had lost her darling Henry. Snow, Charming and Emma had taken her son from her. It wasn't fair!

"What's your name, little boy?" Regina asked, bending down to the child's level.

"My name is Roland," the child answered. "I am looking for my daddy. Have you seen him?"

"Who's your daddy?"

"His name is Robin Hood."

Regina's smile grew wider. She only knew Robin Hood in passing. He was a single father, trying to raise a young boy on his own after the tragic death of his wife. The little boy was usually with his babysitter, but at this time, neither the sitter or the boy's father were anywhere in sight.

"Sure, I will help you find him," Regina said sweetly as she took the child's hand.

As she stepped out of Granny's, Belle saw Regina taking off with Robin Hood's son. She was thinking the worst as she ran back into Granny's, asking urgently to use Tinker Bell's phone. "Belle, what's wrong?" Tinker Bell asked in concern.

"The Evil Queen ~ Regina - she just got into her car ... and she had a little boy with her!" Belle exclaimed.

After describing the child, Tinker Bell and Granny determined that the boy must belong to Robin Hood. Roland's babysitter had been looking for him. He had wandered out of the yard when she had went inside to use the bathroom. The young sitter had been frantic when the boy went missing. Granny had just gotten the call from the sitter to be on the look-out for the tyke.

"Who knows what Regina will do that precious boy!" Granny gasped.

"I need to call Rumpel," Belle said. "Can I please use your phone?"

Tinker Bell helped Belle get in touch with Mr. Gold by use of her cell phone. A moment later, Belle was speaking to him on Tinker Belle's phone. "Ohhh Rumpel," she said sadly. "Something awful just happened. The Evil Queen has taken off with Robin Hood's son!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Tinker Bell: Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo?  
Regina Mills: No.  
Tinker Bell: Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?  
Regina Mills: It's a lot of things. But how was it selfish?  
Tinker Bell: Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his._

 **Chapter Six**

Everyone met outside Regina's mansion with the intentions of saving Robin Hood's little boy. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Robin Hood, and Mr. Gold met up with Granny, Tinker Bell, Ruby, and Belle. When she saw her love, Belle ran into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked as he kissed her brow.

"I'm fine, Rumpel, but I am worried about Roland. What do you suppose the Evil Queen has done to him?"

"She better not have laid a hand on him," Mr. Gold said. "Or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Belle asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll something."

"Rumpel, if we could just find Regina's one true love... then she might not be evil anymore. She might change," Belle said.

"No, she won't," Tinker Bell said sadly. "She rejected her one true love, the man with the lion tattoo."

"Did you say lion tattoo?" Robin Hood asked with great curiosity.

Tinker Bell nodded.

"I have that tattoo,' Robin Hood proclaimed as he showed everyone the tattoo upon his arm.

"It was YOU!" Tinker Bell said in a gasp.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After Regina lost Daniel, I used magic to take her to her one true love. It was you! We walked into a tavern in the Enchanted Forest and we saw... YOU," she said.

"You're the queen's one true love," Snow said to Robin Hood with a look of wonder.

"But she kidnapped my little boy!" he cried out.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Regina was serving the child milk and cookies. Roland's eyes got big when he saw the huge plate of chocolate chip cookies. "My favorite!" he said with enthusiasm as Regina placed the plate upon the table.

"Have as many as you'd like," Regina said with a smile.

Roland took a cookie into each hand and began munching on the delicious treats. "They are so good!" he said with happiness.

As he was eating, he asked, "After our snack, will you read me a story?"

"I'd love to," Regina agreed.

She adored spending time with the child. That is what she had been missing the most - being a mother. She felt a deep bond to the boy, Robin Hood's son. He reminded her so much of Henry when he was a young boy. If only she could have that back again. If only Henry hadn't gone away to live with Emma, David, and Mary Margaret. If only she wasn't so terribly alone.

~*~o~*~

Outside on the lawn, Mr. Gold, David, and Robin Hood were preparing to wage a battle with the wicked Regina. "I fear for the child's safety," Granny spoke up as the men were trying to decide the best course of action. "The Evil Queen might just turn him into a toad!" Mr. Gold wanted to use his magic, but Robin Hood and David were thinking of courageous ways that they might burst into the mansion and rescue little Roland from the Queen's clutches.

Meanwhile, Belle and Ruby were standing beside a window, peeking into Regina's living room. What they saw inside made both of them gasp. Regina was holding the small boy on her lap, reading to him from a book of fairytales. Roland didn't look frightened in the slightest. In fact, he was grinning with happiness.

"The evil queen is really just a softie," Belle said to her companions. "Look, the little boy has melted her evil heart."

Mr. Gold and the others walked over to peer inside the window. Regina couldn't see them. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by the ones she considered to be her enemies. All of her attention was focused on the child in her arms.

Mr. Gold stared in shock as Regina was cuddling the small boy. Everyone, including Emma, Mary Margaret, and David were amazed at the Queen's transformation. Robin Hood couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was absolutely speechless as he watched his son with Regina, the Evil Queen.

"Go in there. It's time for you to meet your one true love. Go in and get your son," Belle urged Robin.

Robin Hood only hesitated a second. At that moment, Regina looked completely harmless. What could go wrong?

"Alright. I will do it," he agreed. He walked over to a side door, then he let himself inside Regina's mansion. Everyone tensed with anticipation. Would Regina blast her One True Love with a blazing fireball when he went in to get his son? Or would she welcome him?

After Robin disappeared through the door, Mr. Gold said to Belle, "After this over, let's go home."

She gave him a playful, little smirk. "Is my Rumpel Bumpel lonely?" she crooned as she caressed his chest.

Had he been wearing his leather pants from the Enchanted Forest, they would have tightened up considerably upon his growing crotch. "Yes," he said as he gazed into her striking bright blue eyes. "Certain parts of my anatomy are VERY lonely. Only you can make them feel better."

Granny, Mary Margaret and the others couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Ohhh please," Granny said in a gasp. "GET A ROOM!"


	7. Chapter 7

" _You've heard tales of beauty and the beast. How a fair maid falls in love with a monster and sees the beauty of his soul beneath the hideous visage. But you've never heard the tale of the handsome man falling for the monstrous woman and finding joy in her love, because it doesn't happen, not even in a story-teller's tale."  
~ Karen Maitland, Company of Liars_

 **Chapter Seven**

Mr. Gold and the others were tense as they were watching through the window. They weren't sure how Regina would react when she saw Robin Hood inside her mansion. Would he survive his confrontation with the Evil Queen?

As Belle watched Regina cuddling with Robin Hood's son, she was certain that all would be well. "Look!" she said with excitement as Robin Hood stepped into the room. Regina looked up from the book of fairytales she had been reading to young Roland.

"What in the world are you doing inside my mansion?!" she exclaimed.

"You have my son. I want him back," Robin Hood replied.

"Daddy!" little Roland said happily as he jumped up from Regina's lap. He ran toward his father, his tiny arms outstretched. Lovingly, Robin took the boy into his arms.

"Are you okay, son?" he asked the child.

Roland nodded. "Regina makes great cookies," the boy answered.

Regina frowned. "What do you mean: is he okay? Of course he's okay!"

"You didn't kidnap him?" Robin asked in confusion.

"No!" Regina cried out. "WHY would I do that?"

"Daddy, Regina helped me. I was lost... and she brought me here to her house... and she gave me cookies and milk... and she told me stories about wizards and dragons and knights!" the child stated with excitement.

Robin looked puzzled, but he quickly composed himself. A half smile played upon his lips. "Thank you for rescuing my boy, Regina," he said graciously.

Meanwhile, Belle, Mr. Gold and the others realized that Roland and Robin Hood weren't in any danger. "I bet she's going to give Robin Hood milk and cookies, too," Granny said as they decided to leave the mayor and her true love to get better acquainted.

Belle laughed and her face lit up with joy. "I told you!" she said as she hugged Mr. Gold. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. He wasn't quite convinced. After all, he had seen the ugly side of Regina on more than one occasion... but he knew better than to argue with his beautiful Belle and besides, he wanted to get her home. They had other ... more pleasure things they needed to be doing.

"Let's go home, dearie," he said as he gave her THAT look, the one that left her breathless and aching with desire.

"Yes, let's go home," she agreed as she placed her hand into his.

~*~o~*~

Upon returning home, Belle and Mr. Gold headed upstairs, hand in hand. They lay on the bed together. She slipped into his embrace as they started to talk. Very tenderly, Gold caressed strands of dark auburn hair away from Belle's beautiful face. Her blue eyes were sparkling as she basked in the sensation of his soft caress.

"You were wonderful today," she said. "I mean... you've always been wonderful, even in the past when we lived in the Enchanted Forest. I was fascinated with you, right from the start. I knew the moment I met you, that you and I were meant to be together. But today, you showed me just how amazing you truly are. You were ready to do whatever it would take to rescue Roland, but you didn't use your powers and you didn't use your magic. I'm so proud of you, Rumpel. I'm glad you didn't hurt Regina today and you didn't cause her any harm."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, her lips moving against his. His heart started to swell, along with his cock. It lengthened and throbbed. He wanted nothing more than to make sweet love to his Belle, but there was still a bit more they needed to discuss.

After the kiss ended, he said, "I am proud of you, too. You have so much courage. You always have. You stand up to me and I am not an easy foe."

"You've been impossible!" she said in a gasp. "You locked me in that dungeon. AND you pushed me away the first time we kissed."

"I know... and I deeply regret my actions. I shouldn't have rejected you. You have my heart, Belle. I could never lose you... not now."

"You aren't going to lose me. I am yours forever- remember?"

"Forever," he agreed softly, pulling her closer, so she could feel the steel of his arousal against her thigh.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, back at the mayor's mansion, Robin Hood was getting to know Regina. She took him into the kitchen to offer him a plate of cookies and a cold glass of milk. He was nibbling on the cookies as Roland played nearby.

"Roland was right. These cookies are scrumptious," he announced.

She didn't respond. She just stood there, staring at him in awe. She was watching his mouth move as he devoured the tasty treat.

"So... " he began after a somewhat awkward moment of silence where it appeared that Regina may be checking him out. "How exactly was it that you became... The Evil Queen?"

"Ohhh... that..." she said as she looked rather sheepish. "Well, it all started with my mother; she's far more evil than me."

"Really?" Robin Hood asked. He had heard many of the stories of Queen Regina's wrath. How could her mother had been anymore wicked than the Evil Queen?

"Yes... I had fallen in love with a young man named Daniel, but my mother wasn't pleased," Regina explained. "She literally ripped his heart out. After that I became angry and vindictive. I did everything I could to make everyone in the kingdom suffer as I had suffered... and I couldn't bear to see anyone in love. It hurt me to the very core... knowing that I had lost the one I had loved."

"I am sorry,' he said sincerely. "I know how it feels to love someone with all your heart... and I know how it feels to lose them."

"Marian?"

"Yes, Roland's mother. I loved her so much... but she got sick... and I lost her."

"You're lucky, you know... to have him. That's what I want ... happiness... and a child of my own. I had Henry... but he was taken from me, too."

Robin Hood's face softened when he heard about all that Regina had been through. She was suffering greatly. She was in need of love and comfort. "Maybe someday, you can have what it is that you desire," he said softly. His voice was an almost-caress.

"What do you know?" she asked as her voice rose in anger. "I will NEVER have a child... or man to love me!"

He raised his sleeve, baring his arm. He pointed out his tattoo. Regina's eyes widened as she stared at it. Robin Hood? He was the _one_ \- her one true love?!

"I can't believe this..." she said in shock.

After a moment, she got her bearings... but she still couldn't believe that Robin Hood, such a handsome guy was standing in her kitchen. He had shown her _that_ tattoo - the lion tattoo, the one belonging to the man who was her one true love. A small smile curled upon Regina's lips. She should have known; she had been drawn to him and Roland all along.

"Would you consider dating me?" Regina asked hopefully.

Roland spoke up and said, "You should date her, Daddy. She makes really good cookies!"

Robin Hood chuckled. "I think I can be persuaded," he said to Regina.

~*~o~*~

Belle and Mr. Gold were caught up in the afterglow of a lengthy lovemaking session. As he held her, she softly caressed his cheek. She was gazing at him with such tenderness, he could not look away. "True love has transformed you... into a good man," she marveled. "I know it can be the same for Regina."

Mr. Gold smirked wickedly. His love did not now just how bad he REALLY was... She did not know his plans for attaining power. As she lay in their bed, he rose from it's surface and walked over to a polished wooden cabinet.

A moment later, he returned, entirely naked, carrying a dagger in his hands. As he knelt upon the floor, Mr. Gold carefully placed the metal object into Belle's hands.

Belle just stared at it in awe. She had not seen the dagger since they had lived within the Enchanted Forest. It's metal was gleaming. It sparkled so bright that it's glow began to sting at Belle's eyes.

"What... what does this mean?" she asked him softly.

A lump grew in her throat. It grew so big until it exploded. Belle feared she'd start to cry.

"Belle ~ my love, will you marry me?"

She was staring at him in disbelief as she gently cradled the dagger. She knew what this meant. He was handing her his power. He was handing her it over to her; his everything.

"Yes... ohhh YES... YES!" she cried happily.

And she couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears started to flow. Ever so tenderly, he brushed them all away. Then he kissed her.

When the kiss had ended, she was crying so hard that she could not speak. She could only stare at him, her blue eyes aglow with all that she could not say. She had no clue what she was getting into when she had promised that she would marry him.

He saw the love and trust shining in the depths of beloved's eyes. Pangs of guilt for a moment made him pause. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that the dagger he had given her was nothing but a fake. He had no intention of giving up his power. The power and magic; they were his... and he wouldn't give them up for anyone... not even Belle.

His beloved couldn't know the truth - that the real dagger was hidden and it would remain in his possession.


	8. Chapter 8

" _That's the thing about true love, dearie. It can slip through your fingers. It's the most powerful magic in the world, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. It must be protected at all costs."  
~ Rumplestiltskin (Once upon a Time)_

 **Chapter Eight**

They decided to get married just outside of Storybrooke near the site of the old wishing well. After they had reunited, it had become one of their favorite and most romantic places. Belle wore a lovely, cream-colored wedding gown with a matching silk hat. It was adorned with tiny roses.

Mr. Gold watched as Belle walked to his side. He couldn't take his eyes off his bride. Her blue eyes sparkled; she looked absolutely stunning.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was and how he was so happy to be sharing this moment with her, but he couldn't as Dr. Hopper AKA Jiminy began to speak. "This is my great honor... to officiate this most lovely evening," he said.

Belle gazed at Gold. She took in the sight of him. His dark hair lay perfectly upon his shoulders. He was wearing a dark-blue suit and tie. Her voice trembled as she began to speak.

"Rumplestiltskin, this thing we have; it's never been easy. I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to darkness, to weakness, and to many years of painful separation. But now I realize... I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I've spent my life finding you," she said.

"Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved, and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know," he responded.

"That monster's gone. The man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best teacup is chipped," said Belle.

And suddenly, the tears began to flow- his and hers. They mingled when Dr. Hopper told them they were man and wife and that Mr. Gold could kiss his bride. He pulled her close and he kissed her, letting her feel in that kiss just how much he loved her and how ecstatic he was that they were finally back together. As the tears spilled upon their cheeks, their hearts began to mend. So much of the pain and devastation they had endured began to ease as he held her against his chest so closely so that she could feel the beating of his heart.

They pulled apart reluctantly as her father and Dr. Hopper offered their congratulations. "Take good care of my daughter," Moe said as he shook Mr. Gold's hand.

"I will," Mr. Gold promised. "I love her."

His eyes gleamed as he couldn't look away from her. He wanted to steal his beautiful bride away. He had plans for her, elaborate plans of a special get-away at a bed and breakfast where they could dance and cuddle and gladly escape the rest of the world.

As if she could read his mind, Belle said to Dr. Hopper and her father, "We have to go now."

Her new husband took her hand and lead her away, eager to begin their life together.

A few minutes later, they had made it to his car. "Where are we going?" she asked. She had no clue what he had planned for their honeymoon, but she knew it would be grand.

"You're going to love it," he stated as he started the car. A devilish smile played upon his lips, but he wouldn't elaborate upon their destination. He wanted it to be the perfect surprise. He wanted to see his beloved gloriously happy.

"Don't I get a hint?"

"No, not even a hint," he said as he drove away.

"Hmmmm," she said. "The suspense is killing me."

He chuckled slightly, but he refused to budge or give her a single clue about his plans.

As they continued driving, he said, "Our wedding was perfect, but... I miss my son. I wish that Baelfire could have been there with us."

Belle gave him a tender smile as she reached for his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "I wish that I could have met him."

"He would have loved you."

She saw the tears shimmering in his eyes. How he loved and missed his son. She wished she could take his pain away. She wished that he had never lost his precious Baelfire.

"Ohhh Rumple," was all she could say because there were no words comforting enough. His pain was so deep and so all-consuming. She did not know how to soothe it.

"Belle, there is somewhere I must go... before..."

His words cut-off and she knew. Belle nodded. He needed to go to his son.

~*~o~*~

At the cemetery, he stood at Baelfire's grave, lightly tracing the name upon the stone - Neal Cassidy. He would always know him as Baefire, his precious boy; to save his child, he had become The Dark One.

"Baelfire, I am here... and I..."

His voice began to tremble. His heart hurt and he could barely speak. His loss was far too deep.

He made mistakes and he had lost his boy. He had let the darkness take him so far away from his son.

"I lost you..." he said. "But I have Belle. I have Belle now... and I love her."

He dropped to his knees at the grave as the tears fell from his eyes. He was crying all alone, because he had asked Belle to remain in the car and to wait for him. He knew he'd be emotional. He didn't want her to see him break-down. He didn't want her to see him sobbing at his son's grave.

"Baelfire," he said in a painful moan.

Then as if he were speaking out from beyond the grave, Gold could hear his son's voice calling out to him. "Papa, you are forgiven. I forgive you for the past... and all the mistakes that you made, but I beg of you: don't make them again. Don't let the darkness take you, Papa. You have a second chance now with Belle. Promise me. Promise me you will do what is right."

Rising from his knees, Gold was shaken, but determined. He suddenly knew what he had to do. He couldn't lose Belle. He couldn't lose his beloved; not how he had lost Baelfire. He decided his love for power would never outweigh the love he had for his wife.

He rushed to the car and as he pulled the door open, he started Belle as he quickly landed within his seat. "Belle, I have to talk to you..." he said anxiously.

"What is it?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.

"I switched the daggers," he announced. "The one I gave you- it was fake. I have the real one with all my powers. I've been keeping it hidden; tucked away. I didn't want you to know how much the magic and my power were controlling me. I thought if you knew... I'd lose you..."

"But I realize now," he went on to say. "That I have to tell you the truth, because if I don't, it could destroy us. I could lose you... and I never want to lose you, Belle. You're everything to me... and I love you."

She gave him a little smile. "I knew it all along. I knew the dagger was a fake."

"But I believed in you, Rumpel. I believe in our love. I was waiting for you to tell me the truth..."

"I'm glad you told me," she continued. "We can get through anything together... and now that we have all of that out of the way, can we continue on toward our romantic destination? I am very eager to begin our honeymoon. How about you?"

He was breathless, hearing her words. She was absolutely amazing... in _every_ way. "Yes, dearie," he replied. "Does this mean we'll finally be getting our happily-ever-after?"

"I think it does," she said as he reached across the seats to kiss him. As their lips met, he knew it was true. His one true love was back in his arms. Their love had proved powerful enough to break any curse. They had finally found their forever... and he would _never_ let it go.

 **THE END**


End file.
